Le désespoir de l'ange
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Destiel - Dans l'impala, Dean cherche Castiel du regard. Il est angoissée, furieux et en colère. Crowley a dit aux deux frères que j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs. J'ai dormi toute la journée et il fait déjà nuit. Bref, l'aîné des Winchester doit être furibond contre moi.


**OS - Destiel ( partie 1) **

**Rating : k **

**Descriptions** : Castiel est humain et son pouvoir d'ange lui manque beaucoup. Des nouvelles choses lui arrivent. Il connaît peu des émotions humaines dans sa courte vie d'humain. Des sentiments lui font faces. Un Dean trop protecteur lorsqu'un ange vient pour tuer Castiel…

oOoOoOo

**Pov Castiel -**

Je me réveille sans mes pouvoirs d'anges et cela ne me plaît pas beaucoup. Dean est un peu agaçant de se plaindre tout le temps. En permanence. Hier soir, je lui ai donné des coups sur son visage afin qu'il comprenne ses erreurs et là, c'est moi qui a des gros problèmes. Pourquoi ? Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs ? Suis-je trop amoureux des êtres humains ? Dieu ? Me punit-il ? Je n'y comprends rien et cela m'inquiète beaucoup. Heureusement, que j'ai encore la lame des anges pour me protéger contre mes frères / soeurs à l'abri des hommes.

Je secoue la tête et à Portland, il fait déjà nuit. Je ne me souviens pas grand-chose de cette journée. Je marche paisiblement sur l'un des trottoires de la ville à l'obscurité. Un musicien joue de la guitare et chante les paroles de Dieu sans le savoir. Je détourne mon regard quand ma vue perçoit une lueur blanche à quelques pas, d'ici. Ici, c'est la foule. Soudain, je distingue l'Impala des deux frères Winchester devant moi et mon coeur s'emballe. J'ai crispé ma main gauche et je continue ma route.

Dans l'impala, Dean cherche Castiel du regard. Il est angoissée, furieux et en colère. Crowley a dit aux deux frères que j'avais perdu mes pouvoirs. J'ai dormi toute la journée et il fait déjà nuit. Bref, l'aîné des Winchester doit être furibond contre moi. J'ai été son protecteur et son amant. J'ai donné plusieurs fois ma vie pour le sauver de la mort, elle-même. Sam a le coeur brisé aussi. Il regarde son frère et lui dit d'un timbre doux :

-Dean...On ne le trouvera pas ici...S'enquit, Sam.

-La ferme, Sam. Je sais qu'il est là, tu ne peux pas comprendre.

-On se gare ici ? Au milieu de la ruelle ? Dit, l'ancien véhicule de Lucifer.

-Oui. Je pars à gauche et tu prends à droite. On se sépare…

Sam roule des yeux et suit les ordres de son frère. Quant à moi, on m'attaque sévèrement dans un endroit isolé de la ville. Je me sens crade et une puanteur de mort m'entoure l'aura. C'est encore l'un de mes frères qui m'attaque dans le dos et Dean arrive juste à temps. Il le poignarde et l'ange s'en va. Son véhicule reste à terre et il saigne de la bouche. Quant à moi, je saigne sur le visage et j'ai des côtes abîmer sur mon côté droit. Dean me tends la main et je me relève des poubelles pleines qui se trouvent sur le sol. Car, le conteneur est rempli d'ordure.

oOoOoOo

Dean me regarde et ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis encore comme ça. En sang. Il est à 1 mètres de moi et il ne me parle pas. Il essuie la lame des anges et soupire. L'aîné des deux chasseurs range sa lame dans sa veste en cuir marron-beige et s'approche de moi, lentement. J'avale ma salive à l'intérieur de ma gorge et je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes. Il me rattrape en tenant le haut de mon impaire et me dit :

-Je te ramène avec nous. Castiel.

-Non, je vais bien ! lui dis-je, d'un ton hargneux.

-C'est ça, dans tes rêves, Cas. J'appelle Sam et on va au motel.

Je roule des yeux et je me tais jusqu'à la voiture de Dean Winchester et Sam nous y rejoint. Je fais semblant de dormir et j'entends la conversation de Sam et Dean Winchester qui parle de moi. Oui, je suis qu'un poids pour eux. En tout cas, c'est ce que je pense. Sincèrement. Le trajet se passe dans le calme et sans peur. Après quelques heures de route, nous nous dirigeons vers un motel calme. Sans foule. Sam paie la chambre pendant que Dean me pose sur le pied du lit et que je reprends mon souffle. Tout ça pour quoi ? Je ne suis qu'un simple. Si, par malheur Crowley a ouvert sa gueule, je le tue...


End file.
